


Je t'aime (I love You)

by Mykea



Series: Poke-Crossed Lovers [11]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, French, Kissing, Lubricantshipping, M/M, Shounen-ai, Sycamore speaks French, cute nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mykea/pseuds/Mykea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meyer distracts Augustine from work</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je t'aime (I love You)

It was a warm summer’s day in Kalos. Augustine had asked Meyer to come over to his shop to fix up a few machines that had been destroyed by some of the young starters that had decided to run amuck in his lab. Everyone in the lab knew they were dating since Meyer had come in that one afternoon in December, and that was seven months ago.

Now dressed for summer, the professor had unbuttoned his shirt a bit, and was slurping on a smoothie. Casually laying back in his seat as he heard the sound of wrenches hitting against appliances. Sina came by and offered him a faint smile as she offered him more paperwork. He sighed, another day with more work to do. He could be enjoying the summer sun with his boyfriend and here he was caught indoors.

“Apologies professor,” Sina bowed, a hand over her chest. “This needs to be done by tomorrow.” Sycamore clicked his tongue and sat his smoothie aside. He looked over and saw it was applications for new trainers getting ready for their new Pokémon. Their birthdays had already passed and they were ready to start on their journeys. Which means, he needs to write a letter to their parents telling them they would be accepting his Pokémon as partners.  
  
“C'est très ennuyeux.” The professor sighed, earning a look from his mechanic. He had been around the Kalosidian long enough to understand a few phrases in French. Meyer just smiled though, thinking to himself how gorgeous his boyfriend looked staring off into space just now. “What are you looking at, mona mi?”

“You.” He smiled, sitting upright to wipe the gunk off his face, Meyer laughed. “And your glorious beauty.” He suddenly stood up and wrapped his arms around the professor, leaning in for a surprise kiss.

“Ah, the smell of oil…”

“Pfft.” Meyer started laughing and kissed him on the lips, mindful of the oil smears, but Augustine didn’t seem to mind. He just accepted the kiss graciously anyway. “I love you.”

“Je vous aime à.” Meyer blinked for a second, looking down slightly confused. Augustine rolled his eyes. “I love you too.” He grinned, leaning in for another sloppy kiss. “ _So much_.” 

And it’ll always be that way. For now, and forever.

**Author's Note:**

> “C'est très ennuyeux.” = This is quite troublesome  
> “Mona Mi” = “My love”  
> “Je vous aime à.” = “I love you to.”


End file.
